A Lecher, No More
by Odama Rasendori
Summary: Every guy will snap at one point after countlessly failing to be with the girl they love, and Miroku is no different. Sango hates his lecherous ways, so what happens when he stops being one? MirXSan centered.


Shippou watched as Kagome and left for her time so she could visit her parents and do that homework thing that she's been getting frustrated lately on. As usual, Inuyasha didn't want her to leave but he never really had any choice in the matter. As long as he had those prayer beads around his neck, he would have to follow Kagome's wishes or witness mouth swallow dirt on its own accord. The young dog-demon scoffed and walked back to the village. Miroku sat, meditating near Shippou, Kirara, and Sango, reflecting on what they did today. They had found a couple of sacred jewel shards of the shikon no tama from some lowlife demons who didn't even know how to use their own power. The demons were quickly taken cared of, by Kagome, no less. The priestess had been acting weird for a few days now, always rambling about the homework nonsense, seriously, why not just move to the feudal era? Miroku slightly opened an eye and looked towards Sango, who was stroking the sleeping fur of one Kirara. The monk grinned, now this was some serious meditating. Knowing that he was well out of her reach, his eyes trailed all over her body. Even though she wore a kimono, from their travels, he already had a clear idea of her body image. Drool protruded from the lecher's mouth as he continued his fantasizing.

Sango was so fixated on the earlier incident of Kagome leaving, that she did not sense the lecherous intents that radiated from Miroku like a hurricane. When she finally sensed a little spark from his aura, she looked to where he was meditating, but he was gone. Thinking that he left to freshen himself up elsewhere, she returned her gaze to her fiery yet sleeping kitten, that is until she felt that ever so annoying hand rubbing against her bottom. A vein emerged from her temples as she gripped her fist and quickly back handed its owner. Miroku flew back a few feet, with blood trickling down his nose. He didn't know why he was attracted to this particular woman, perhaps she was the only one that ever really fought back against his lecherous ways, and that made it all the more exciting. Although he always was slammed to the face or another part of the body, it always did feel worth it. Miroku stood on his knees and rubbed his cheek. Sango loomed above him, face as red as always, every time he performed his daily... actions... on her.

"Damn you, Miroku-baka!" she howled at the top of her lungs. "Won't you ever learn to not do that?!"

"Hehehe..." he snickered, the pain finally vanishing from his cheek. Miroku glanced up at her. "I told you, I can't help it."

"Ugh!" she wailed. "You are so infuriating and immature! I wish you would grow up!"

Miroku stood on his feet and held his hands out in a way to calm down the angry demon slayer. When it looked like it was working, the monk walked closer to her and enveloped her in an embrace. Most of Sango's anger had completely vanished as she gave in to his embrace. To tell the truth, she sort of liked it when this kind of thing happened. As someone who was raised from a demon slaying clan, she was never really taught how to love others besides her own kin. But all of these attempts from Miroku always brought her closer to the lessons that she never received from her parents. When all seemed like it was going his way, Miroku trailed his hand down her butt once more. This was always a haven spot for the young monk. As he began to relax, he was pushed off and smacked in the face by one very angry Sango. The demon slayer glared at him with eyes that could kill even Naraku himself. Miroku glanced at her, eyes pleading for mercy.

"I'm sorry?" he let out. Sango walked towards him.

"Why do you always do this? And why me?" she asked. Ever since their travels together he had always been caressing that area of hers. Was it some way that monks were taught to show their affections? If so, it wasn't a very good one. Knowing that he would never change, Sango stopped her advance towards him and turned around. She picked up her boomerang and kitten and slightly turned her head, towards the monk but not meeting his eyes.

"You're hopeless, baka, why do I even bother with you?" she asked as she walked away. Miroku grabbed his staff and scurried towards her. Shippou had been watching the entire scene but chose not to intervene. Miroku had to learn his lesson one way or another.

"Hey, that's not true," said Miroku behind her. "You know I'm just joking as always, right?"

Shippou hit his forehead. Nice going Miroku, there goes your chances of ever being with her. Miroku immediately clasped his mouth, knowing what he had just said. Sango stopped walking and stood still, head bowing down to the ground. She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. Miroku glanced at her. Those tears were different from all the others, it seemed so empty, yet full of something that he just couldn't place. Maybe he had gone too far, but then again, he was a lecher. What was really 'too far' for him? Sango looked at him, not wanting to speak to him anymore. Joking... like always? The joking part, she could handle. Fun every now and then was fine, but joking? As if she was just some sort of toy to vent out his hormones on? No... she had more pride than this. The demon slayer narrowed her eyes at him and bowed her head so that her bangs were covering her face. A single tear fell from her eyes.

"I will never forgive you..." she slowly looked up at him and glared at him like she would Naraku. "From now on, we are comrades in battle and nothing more. You touch me again and I will kill you, I swear."

Sango turned around and walked away. Miroku stretched his hands out to reach her. When he touched her shoulders, her arm blade sliced out of her armor. Sango fiercely slashed at him like he was a demon that was going to attack her. His reflexes kicking in, Miroku moved out of the way. She glared at him with those eyes again. Sango took up a fighting stance with her boomerang ready on her other hand. She was about to throw it at him when Shippou appeared in front of her in a flurry of blue flames. This was going way too far, and he had to intervene. As much as he told himself not to, when it came to the lives of his friends, no matter how bad the situation was between them, he would always step in and risk his life. Shippou looked at her and shook his head disapprovingly at her. Sango glared at him but did nothing. She retracted her giant weapon and walked back to the village, with an already awoken Kirara next to her. Shippou turned to face a shocked Miroku.

"Follow me, Miroku, we should talk," the young fox demon said as he led the monk to the well. Miroku walked behind him and thought about what he had done to Sango. It's not like he wanted to do those things to her, ok maybe he did, but it was all for a different reason. Ever since his father died, his sensei took him in and raised him as his own. His sensei was a lecher as well, though some did not know, and a lot of it was passed down to him. When he was older, Miroku learned that his father was quite the lecher as well, and he felt that being a lecher himself was the only way of being close to his late father. Miroku looked down at the floor.

"It was the only way I ever learned to say I love you," he said to himself. Shippou's ears twitched but threw it off as his imagination. When they reached their destination, Shippou sat down and motioned for Miroku to do the same. Miroku looked down at the young fox with empty eyes. Shippou's eyebrow twitched. This was something new for the monk. He normally never took what Sango said or did seriously, but then again, she really was about to kill him, so it shouldn't be of any surprise. Miroku, instead of sitting down and joining his friend, about faced and walked away.

"I'm sorry Shippou, I'm going to meditate near the water falls," he said as he started walking away. "I'll be back later for dinner."

Shippou looked at him. There was something weird going on in that brain of his but Shippou had no idea what was going to happen next. A few minutes later, Miroku arrived at his destination. He removed most of his clothes and hung them on a boulder next to his staff. Miroku found a spot to sit on and sat down as the water falls pounded on his aching back. He closed his eyes and began to meditate. Was what Sango said true? Was he really hopeless and incapable of changing? He wanted to change, he really did, but it would mean forgetting what little memories he had of his father. To remove the one way of life that made him closer to his father was a thought that should never occur in one's mind, but he thought about Sango. He wanted to be with her so bad, but it seemed that being 'himself' was only harming his chances of ever being with her, if he had any left. Then again, being lecherous did have its good times, sometimes.

There were times that his lecherous ways actually got him into better situations, but there were times that it only got him in trouble, in this case, with Sango. Why was it Sango that made his heart race so much? There were other women out there to perform his lecherous ways on, some wouldn't mind it and would probably bear his children. So why was he playing a losing game with this particular demon slayer? Miroku grimaced. It was because she was worth it. Sango wasn't like those other women that he had met in his travels, Kagome excluded but Inuyasha practically set his claims on her so she was out of the question. Sango was special. He didn't know what made her so, but something inside his heart told him that he was right. She was indeed special, the only woman the he would take orders from. She told him that he would never change and that really took a toll on his pride. All he wanted was for someone to bear his children before his wind tunnel absorbed him. He wanted to leave this world knowing that his father's line had not ended. He thought about it for a while.

---------------

Sango stormed back into the village and into Kaede's hut. The old priestess sensed her anger and decided to talk to her.

"Sango, what's wrong, child?" she asked as she continued stirring her soup. The demon slayer turned to face her.

"It's Miroku. He really is getting on my last nerve. I really wish he would grow up," she replied, anger slowly dying down. Kaede looked over to her and left her cooking meal. She walked to the young woman.

"The young monk is it? Well child, let me tell you a story that once happened to me," Sango sat up straight. She always did enjoy the old priestess's stories as they were full of wisdom and age old experience. "This story began in my younger years, about thirty years ago. I was picking some herbs to make some medicine for some villagers who had caught an illness, when I met a man sleeping under a tree. He looked to be around my age, maybe older. I decided to leave immediately, not wanting to disturb his slumber. When I was about to leave, he stirred and awoke. We talked, and constantly conversed throughout the day. I had actually forgotten my responsibilities as a priestess. I led him back to the village."

Sango looked to her like a small child. "What happened next?"

"On the way back to the village, he asked me for my name, and I told him. I did not ask for his name but he gave it nonetheless, saying it was rude to know someone's name without introducing himself first. He told me that his name, was Musshin," said the old lady. Sango's eyes grew wide.

"Miroku's teacher?" Kaede nodded.

"Yes. He was quite the charmer and often reminded me of my outer appearance, despite my blindness on one eye. Soon after meeting him, I had began to develop some affections for him. We would tour around the village, enjoy some sake every now and then, and tell each other funny stories that happened throughout our lives. But one evening, while I slept, I felt his hand caressing my bottom," the old lady mentioned. Sango sat down properly and crossed her arms over her chest. Typical teacher and typical student. "I had never felt so humiliated in my life and was instantly angry with him. He told me that he could not control himself, saying how attractive I was. I decided to waive it off."

"The next few days between us had been very different. He tried to converse with me but I would always avoid him. I was so angry at him for humiliating me like that. A week later, he told me that he had to go back home. It was weird to me because he told me that we was a wanderer. I called him a liar on the spot. He left that day and haven't seen him since," said the old lady. Sango nodded in understanding but was still left unsatisfied.

"So what does that story have anything to do with my problem with Miroku?" she asked. Kaede stood and returned to her cooking pot. She grabbed a pail of water beside her and doused the fire.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do child, you're much to old for that. The only thing I will say is, don't let life pass you by. Don't repeat my mistake," she said. "Oh and by the way, dinner is ready."

Sango nodded an took a bowl from the corner of the hut. She poured herself some of the soup. Shippou and Inuyasha walked inside at the smell of food and did the same as Sango. The young fox sat next to Kaede, and the dog demon sat next to him, as they took his meal into their hands. There was some odd tension waving around the hut but they didn't care. All they thought about was food and... why wasn't Miroku back yet? Inuyasha overheard a few things on his way back to the village, with his heightened hearing senses, but didn't care at all. The monk's problem was his own, and he would not bother with it. Shippou remembered that he did say that he'd be back for dinner. Did something happen to him? Shippou looked around the room and accepted the fact that he wasn't dreaming. After a little while, Miroku stepped into the hut.

"Hello everyone," he said as he too grabbed a bowl and poured himself some soup. The next thing he did surprised everyone in the room, especially Sango. Normally, during meal times, he would sit close to her so that his hand would always be within caressing range whenever he felt like it. But this time, he sat next to Inuyasha. Everyone but Kaede, took turns glancing at him, waiting for him to make his usual move. Feeling the unusual aura directed at him, Miroku looked up from his meal and glanced at his comrades. They all looked like they were waiting for him to do something. He couldn't blame them, but... oh never mind, he thought. Time would reveal his intentions to them soon enough. But this was a time of peace and tranquility, and he intended to act just that. Miroku closed his eyes and smiled.

"Is something wrong? Why are you all staring at me?" he asked, opening his eyes. Inuyasha sneered at him.

"Don't you usually sit over there?" he asked, pointing beside Sango. Sango, Kaede, and Shippou inwardly nodded to themselves. Miroku scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he stood up and sat beside Sango, only a little farther than he usually did. This caught their eyes. Miroku continue to sip his meal as the stares did not vanish. Shippou glanced to Inuyasha and jumped to his shoulder.

"Well, he smells like the same old Miroku, so what's up?" he asked. Inuyasha took a sniff.

"Yeah, it's that same old lecher and not some demon disguised as him. I have no idea what's going on," he said as Shippou returned to his position and continued consuming his meal. Sango reached over for her boomerang, in case Miroku would do something to offend her humanity once more. Surprisingly, throughout dinner, he did nothing. He just sat there, consuming his dinner like a... a... civilized person. Sango let go of her weapon and looked over to him.

"I don't know what's going on in that crazy brain of yours, you lecher, but I'm going to find out," she quietly said so that only he could hear, but was aware that Shippou and Inuyasha was probably able to hear it. Miroku blinked and slowly turned his head to face her. He smiled at her with one of his truly genuine smiles and turned back to his meal. Sango narrowed her eyes at him. Whatever he was trying to pull, she wasn't buying it.

After dinner was finished about half an hour later, the young monk stood and placed his bowl on the floor. He was about to walk outside when Inuyasha stopped him, Tetsusaiga ready in his hands. No way he was buying this little act that the pervert was putting up. Not once did the monk try to do his usual perverted actions with Sango. He just drank his soup, not doing a single thing. It was quite a surprise to all of them but several surprises in the past did not end up as good ones. Inuyasha knew that his nose was fooling him, even though it rarely ever did, if ever. This demon thought that it could sweep in here unnoticed eh? Well this demon did not know who it was dealing with. Inuyasha pointed his father's blade at the young monk, who was not at all afraid of the current matter. Neither Sango nor Shippou attempted to halt the actions of their half-demon friend, as they would have done the same thing. Again, Miroku did something that surprised them all. He held out his hand and pricked his index finger on the tip of the sword. The finger drew several droplets of blood.

Miroku held his bleeding finger to Inuyasha's face.

"If you tell me that this blood is that of a demon's, then I will plunge my body into your sword without the slightest bit of hesitation. If you are willing to take back your actions, I will walk away from here and forget this ever happened," he said as Inuyasha took a sniff. Shippou bounced on his friend's shoulder again and also took a sniff. Both were surprised that he was no demon. This was the real Miroku. Inuyasha retracted his blade and just watched the monk as he left the hut. Sango stood up and grabbed her boomerang.

"I'm going to talk to him and find out what he's up to," she said as she stormed out of the hut. Kaede smirked to herself.

Miroku walked down the village. It was already dark, so he could think about his actions. As his mind ventured off into a different realm than his own, he sensed Sango's presence behind him. He continued walking, knowing that she would catch up with him in due time. Eventually, Sango had indeed caught up to the casually walking monk. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but he did not face her.

"Alright, spill it, you've been acting weird all throughout dinner. What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked, controlling her emotions.

"My head, you say? Nothing," he calmly stated. Sango was beginning to lose her patience.

"I know you think that you have Inuyasha and Shippou fooled, but I'm not buying your little charade, pervert," she said. Miroku remained still. "I dont know what's you're thinking, but I'll be watching you."

"Watching me?" Miroku snickered. "It's funny how tides changed, don't you think?"

"What in the world are you blabbering about?" she asked, losing her calm. Miroku was about to answer but decided against it. There was nothing that he could say to her to make her think of him in a different way. This was the path that fate had chosen for him, a wandering monk that had no place in life. And he accepted it. He turned to face her with a smile, that very same smile that he gave her during dinner. Sango felt something inside her. It was that smile again. There was something odd about it that she couldn't put together. Suddenly, she felt her anger soothing, she had no idea why. A second later, she remembered Kaede's story and what she told her.

"Miroku, hey if this has anything to do with what happened between us earlier, I was just mad at you as usual, for doing that to me," she said, again, having no idea why she was saying that. Miroku turned back around.

"Come walk with me," he said. Sango nodded and tagged along closely behind him. "Thank you for getting mad with me earlier. You've opened my eyes to something that I've been lacking ever since we met, and I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot."

"N-no," she staggered between her words. Why the heck was she contradicting herself like this? "Okay, maybe we didn't exactly meet on the proper circumstances but you're not lacking anything but--"

"Humanity," he said, glancing at her for a second with that smile again. Sango was getting worried as that was not the word she had in mind. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, Sango, and I promise never to do it again."

Why was he apologizing? If it was for the violation of her own rights and privacies as a human being, that was already taken cared of. She didn't really mean what she said about killing him if he ever touched her again, not that she liked it either. She just couldn't stand to see him this way. He wasn't acting like himself and that was really bothering her, even if she did not know why. Ever since they met, he was always like that, always acting like the lecher that he was. But during dinner, he did no such thing. In fact, he even sat away from her. And when he was told by Inuyasha to sit next to her, still, he did nothing. It was like he had been replaced by this new Miroku, the one she had been asking for ever since she learned of his lecherous ways. This was it, he was that man, yet he wasn't the man that she imagined for him to be. Truthfully, she liked the other Miroku better, as much of a pervert that he was.

"Don't say such things Miroku, you were out of hand like other times, but really it's alright," she told him, trying to change him back, although not knowing why she was trying so hard. This was what she wanted, so why was she trying to revert him back to his butt rubbing self?

"No Sango, it's not alright. You've allowed me to see that horrible person that I was to you. Don't tell me that you didn't hate me for it, because I know you did, and I did too. After our argument earlier, I meditated under a waterfall and thought about my actions. You went on hating me for how I was treating you, and for that I'm sorry. As you know, my father died at an early age and I never really got to know him. My teacher, Musshin-sensei told me of the lecher that my father was. I became a lecher to feel closer to my father, not because I felt pleasure in doing it," he said. Sango couldn't avert her gaze from him. They stopped walking a while ago.

"Not only was being a lecher the only way I could feel closer to my father, but," he stopped, moving his eyes away from her and back onto the road. He continued walking, as Sango followed. "It was the only way I learned to truly say that... I loved you."

Sango was shocked. She always thought that he only used her body as a means to get his hormones under control, but he truly did love her and he was only a lecher to make himself feel closer to his late father. At that moment, Sango felt the need to slap herself. She was depriving him of the only way he knew of being close to the father that died before they ever got the chance to know each other. Sango bowed her head to the ground, at least she knew her father before he died. Just then, something clicked inside her mind. Wait a second... loved? As in past-tense, I don't love you anymore, love?

"I know now what fate had chosen for me and I fully accept it," he said. Several tears appeared from Sango's eyes out of nowhere. She stopped walking as she allowed Miroku to continue on without her.

"What are you saying?" she asked tears continuing to stream down her face. She could no longer carry the weight of her weapon as she collapsed to her knees. Miroku turned around to her, telling her the words that long ago, she had longed to hear. But now, did not wish to hear. It would mean that he was taking back the love that he tried to show her, even though it was in the form that she had not expected, and the love that he had for his late father.

"I am a lecher, no more..."

* * *

Hey guys, me here. I'm taking a break from Bond of Steel and am currently writing this new one. The thought came to me while I was reading an Inuyasha story between Inuyasha and Kagome. I won't tell the story title, but kudos to the author. Don't worry though. If you're one of my reviewers from Bond of Steel, know that I have not quit that story, just placed it on hold for a bit. I will update on it when more ideas enter my brain. Cheers! 

Sharinyakugan


End file.
